To Help Me Get Through
by SandpiperGrl
Summary: I'm not too good with summaries so I'll just say its a GrissomSara story.
1. Default Chapter

To Help Me Get Through

By SandpiperGirl

Disclaimer: I don't own them; they belong to Mr. Anthony Zuiker. I'm just borrowing them. Promise to return them unharmed.

Summary: Admitting, grief, pain, nowhere to go. A little G/S angst that will eventually turn romantic. Drama, need I say more?

Side Note: I came up with idea after watching Butterflied for the 50 millionth time. That and after thinking way too much at work. Please read and review. Don't flame me, it hurts!!!! Thank You so much to my wonderful beta's Lindsey and Rochelle. You two are so great!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1: The Phone Call

Sara walked into the now familiar place and sat down. She ordered the same. It wasn't the first time she had come to this place. She'd been here every so often, mainly when finishing a particularly hard case. But recently she had come almost every night before and after work. She knew it was wrong, but since she had heard the few words she had longed to hear come from Grissom, she couldn't stop coming. It wasn't because he had finally admitted his true feelings for her. It was because she had said something a few months earlier. She hadn't said it because it was a spur of the moment type of thing; she had said it because she truly didn't think he would ever come around. But he did. Grissom's sudden revelation wasn't the only thing; it was only the tip of the iceberg for her. It seemed that everything had suddenly built up on her, and then hearing the one thing she had always wanted to hear from him put her over the edge. It also didn't help that it was 10 years to the day that Abbie died.

In a typical pattern, she did this every year. Two weeks before the date, she drank more than normal, then cried herself to sleep. After the date she went on as normal. She never got help with her grief after the murder; she just went on being herself. The only person who understood her pain didn't reach out to her when it mattered. So her yearly routine started 2 weeks ago. She came here to have a few drinks, and then she went home. But tonight it was different. Everything seemed to have an effect on her. Every case she had been dealt over the last four years seemed to come to mind. Well, that and the fact that and her best friend Amy with whom she usually commiserated wasn't here. So she was alone to drown her sorrows and pain in the bottle.

The truth was that she was spinning out of control, and there was no one in the world that could stop it. She was becoming a burn out victim. She didn't have a diversion, and the one she wanted wasn't allowed to be. Thus, she buried herself in her work, but doing this became more painful as the years went by. So she drank, and she cried. Her life was depressing. The one boyfriend she had was a jerk of the lowest terms. The one man she wanted she couldn't have. Abbie was dead. Her brother hadn't talk to her in 15 years. She lost the promotion. She just existed as a shell. She lived the same pattern, told the same stories to the bartender, the only person who actually listened and tried to give some advice.

Tonight she had drunk more than her fair share. And by closing time Sara had passed out. The bartender didn't exactly know what to do. She tried to call Amy but didn't get an answer so she called the one person Sara had often talked about as she sat at the bar.

Across town, Gil Grissom was in his office waiting on some DNA results. Suddenly, the phone rang, bringing him out of his thoughts, which at that time, were on the case at hand. He reached over and picked up the phone.

"Grissom."

"Uh, hi, Mr. Grissom, this is Tendra Winters, I'm a bartender at Club1 and there is a girl here who you might know ... Sara Sidle?"

"Yes, is she alright?" Grissom asked sitting straight up in his chair.

"She's fine. I'm closing up for the night and she's passed out. She usually comes with her friend, uh, I think her name is Amy. Anyway, tonight she came alone. I tried to call Amy but was unable to locate her, and Sara talks about you so much, so I thought you might be able to take her home. I would do it, but I don't know where she lives."

"Okay, I'll be right there," sighed Grissom, glancing over to the corner of his desk where a resignation sheet sat with Sara's name on it.

"Thanks."

Grissom hung up the phone and got up. He was walking out of his office when Catherine called out his name from behind him. He kept on going. He only had one thing on his mind now, and that was Sara. Catherine called out his name again, only this time, it was much louder. She was now running in order to catch up to him. She finally did, and reaching out, she grabbed his arm, turning him to face her.

"Grissom, didn't you hear me yelling at you?"

"Yes, but Catherine whatever it is, it'll have to wait. I have to go and take care of something," said Grissom, turning back around and starting to walk out the door.

"Is it case related?"

"No," answered Grissom over his shoulder as he exited CSI, leaving Catherine standing there in the middle of the hall trying to figure out where he was going in such a rush.

Whilst waiting for Grissom, Tendra was doing the usual cleaning up of the bar. She kept glancing over at Sara, who was still out. She wondered about the girl. Sara had been in there every night for the past two weeks, which wasn't normal, as she usually only saw her once a week. Each time she came in she would be with a couple of guys or Amy. But tonight she came alone and talked about a girl named Abbie, and Grissom. Tendra wished she could help Sara in some way. Maybe she was helping Sara, by calling Grissom, who might be able to help even more than she could. She finished what she was doing and looked at her watch. 15 minutes. 'Not bad,' she thought as she walked back behind the bar. She decided to work on the books while she waited for Grissom to show up and take Sara home. Tendra had only started to work when a knock came from the door. She sighed as she went over to the door. She unlocked it and let the middle aged man in. Shutting the door, she came from behind him and stood in front of him.

"Thank you for coming to get her," said Tendra, taking the man in.

"You welcome. How long has she been passed out?" Grissom questioned, looking around Tendra and at Sara.

"About 3 hours."

"How much did she have to drink?" Asked Grissom, looking at Tendra for the first time since coming in.

"Let's see. I served her 5 drinks, and my other bartender, Deena, served her another 5 or 6."

"You didn't stop her?" Asked Grissom with some concern.

"No, I've tried in the past, but she doesn't give up easy."

"I know that," replied Grissom, walking over to Sara.

"I tried to wake her before I called you, but she didn't respond."

Grissom looked at Sara for a moment, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to wake her either. Instead, he picked her up. Tendra grabbed Sara's purse and gave it to Grissom. She then held the door open as Grissom walked out.

"Thank you," Grissom replied brusquely, before turning back around and walking to the Denali that was parked in front of the bar.

Tendra smiled, and then closed the door to the bar.

After getting Sara into the Denali, he closed the passenger side door and got into the SUV himself. He put the key into the ignition and started the engine. He glanced over at Sara, knowing that he had to put a stop to this somehow. Maybe he could get to the bottom of her uncommon, but not singular, drinking spell. He let out a sigh, knowing that again this year he had to take her to his townhouse so she could sober up, the difference this year being that he was going to make her face her demons.

They arrived at Grissom's townhouse; he got her out of the SUV, and carried her to the door. He brought her inside, and took her to his bedroom, where he carefully laid her down on the bed. He stood up and gazed at her. Shaking his head, he proceeded to take her shoes off, and got an extra blanket to lay over her. Grissom, knowing about the day after, went into the bathroom and grabbed the trashcan, placing it beside the bed. He observed her for several minutes, remembering the last time this had happened. He then shook his head as he walked out of the room to his couch. He grabbed the book that was lying on the table in front of him, and started to read. He knew what would happen when she finally came too, and he was prepared for the worst this time.

TBC.


	2. Waking Up On the Wrong Side of Life

To Help Me Get Through

By SandpiperGrl

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1, if you would like to know, go back to Chapter 1 and read it. I'm too lazy to type it again.

Side Note: This story is something I came up with using two different aspects of Sara's life. Her past (which we know nothing about) and her present drinking problem. I know she is drinking because of Grissom but I think there is more and so I wrote this. It's of my own making, I just hope you enjoy. Please don't flame me about Grissom being an a in this chapter. He will get better I promise. So please read and review. The first two chapters were written long before the season finale

Chapter 2

Waking up on the wrong side of Life.

Sara rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few minutes to get used to the light that was coming from the window on the far wall. When she finally got her eyes fully opened, she looked from one side to the other. Bolting up to a sitting position, a little too fast for someone in her state of hangover, she lay back down slowly and closed her eyes as she waited for the room to stop spinning. When she thought it was safe, she opened her eyes again. This time she remained on her back and turned her head from side to side as she looked around the room. The pictures on the wall told her where she was; There was only one person she knew who had pictures of various types of bugs hanging on the walls. Her head was pounding so hard that thinking wasn't going to happen too much longer.

She tried to sit up again, but as soon as she did, the room started to spin again. Only this time instead of lying back down, she bent over the side of the bed and found the trash can. After empting her stomach, she laid back on her side. A few hours later she found herself waking up again, not quite remembering that she fell asleep to begin with. This time she was feeling a little better than the last time she awoke. She slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings. The room had a vague resemblance but she had never been in it before. She looked around at the very sparely furnished room. There was a dresser on the wall opposite the window, and the bed was on the back wall with the bathroom directly in front of it. She decided to try to get out of bed and walk but she couldn't stand without getting too dizzy. So she slowly exited the room and walked down a very small hallway where she suddenly stopped at the end and leaned against the wall, shielding her eyes from the brightness of the window, which was several feet away. She turned her head hoping to avoid the light and saw Grissom sitting at table, which was located next to the small kitchen.

"Well, good afternoon, would you like to sit down?" asked Grissom as he looked up from the papers in front of him, gesturing with his eyes to the chairs that sat around the small table.

"I would if I could"

"At least you made it out of bed" said Grissom looking back down at the table in front of him.

"One question.." asked Sara, trying to stay standing up.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't play coy with me, Gil Grissom, just answer the question."

"I would if I knew what you where asking !"

"Forget it" asserted an agitated Sara, who was almost hugging the wall by now with her eyes shielded from the intense brightness of the window.

After a tense moment of silence, Grissom gets up and goes over to Sara and stands in front of her. She opens one eye to look at his face, knowing that opening both of her eyes would be too much.

"What?"

"I thought you might need some help getting over to the table"

"Took you long enough" quipped Sara as Grissom wraps his arm around her waist, and places her arm over his head and lays it across his shoulders. She then put her head on his shoulder and leans into him as he helps her over to the table, where he helps her sit down.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Would you if you felt like I do?" snaps Sara

"No, but I've never been in your state."

"Of course not !"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing"

"Would you like some juice or coffee?" says Grissom, trying not to show that his patience was wearing thin.

"Got any vodka?"

"No"

"Fine, I'll take some water."

Without another word, Grissom went into the kitchen to get Sara her water. He then came back to the table and placed the bottle in front of her. He goes back into the kitchen and returned with a plate of toast a few seconds later.

"I said I didn't want to eat!" says Sara pushing the plate away from her, subsequently spilling the water all over the papers that were lying on the table.

Grissom sighed and proceeded to get a towel, which he then hands to Sara.

"You want me to clean it up?"

"You spilled it"

"You caused me to spill it"

"How's that?"

"You brought me food I told you I didn't want"

"And how old are we?" asked Grissom, trying to salvage the papers.

"This is crazy!"

"Is it?"

"Yes, if I was feeling better, I would be leaving"

"But your not, so clean up the water, and eat the toast"

"Yes, Daddy" said Sara sarcastically. She realized she was indeed acting like a child and she would regret it later.

Grissom looked at Sara before he returned to his work, which he had taken to the couch. Silence filled the next few minutes. Grissom then looked back at Sara, who was slowly eating the toast with her back turned to him.

"Where were you going?" asked Grissom out of no where. Sara looked at Grissom for a moment, and then turned back to staring at the wall.

"Sara?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Does it matter?" asked Sara, turning back to look at Grissom.

"No, but it's my responsibility as your supervisor to ask"

"My supervisor, that's it" mumbles Sara as she turned back to stare at the wall.

"Did you say something?" asked Grissom as he walked up to stand beside her.

"No"

"Sara, are you going to tell me?"

Sara stared at the wall, not answering Grissom. He stood in the one spot for a few seconds, wondering if he should press this more. He decided to wait until later before pressing on with this line of questions, so he went back to his work.

The phone broke the silence that filled the home once again. Grissom got up and walked over to the phone, which sat on a desk.

"Grissom"

"Hey, what are you doing taking the rest of night off?" came Catherine's voice from the other end.

"I, uh, have to take care of some pressing business"

"Like what?"

"None of your business"

"Gil....."

"Catherine, I won't be in tonight, if you have any problems call me, but I know you won't. So, if you don't mind, my business needs some tending too"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Why is Sara on personal leave?"

"I can't tell you"

"Do you know for how long?"

"I can't tell you that either, Catherine, I need to go" and with that Grissom hung up, not waiting for a reply from her.

"So, what did Catherine want?" asked Sara

"Nothing"

"Right, since when does Catherine call for no reason?"

"She was being Catherine, but we aren't talking about Catherine."

"I thought we were"

"We aren't ;we need to finish our conversation"

"What conversation?"

"Sara, I want to know where you were going"

"We don't always get what we want" retorted Sara

"Fine, you might want a shower. There are clean towels in the bathroom and your clothes are in the spare room. While you take a shower, I'll make a bed for you in there. Do you need help, or can you handle it?" asked Grissom as he leaned in toward Sara.

"I can handle it" said Sara, not meeting his eyes. She very slowly got up and walked back to the small hall where she disappeared.

TBC.


	3. Never Understanding but Tring

To Help Me Get Through

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters.

Chapter 3

Never Understanding, but Knowing.

Sara awoke and took a few minutes to remember where she was before getting out of bed. She walked a few paces to the door and stopped to listen. Everything was quite in the house except for the ticking of a clock from the living room. She took a deep breath and proceeded out of the room and down the hall. To her surprise, she didn't see Grissom anywhere about. She stood for a moment debating on whether to go and grab her things and leave or stay for awhile. Meanwhile, unbeknown to her, Grissom was standing in the doorway of his room, watching Sara. He watched her for a moment before speaking.

"Going somewhere"

Sara jumped and grabbed her chest at the sound of Grissom's voice behind her.

"Grissom, how long...."

"Not long" Grissom answered before Sara could finish her sentence.

"Oh" Sara replied as she tried to avoid his blue eyes.

"So, were you going somewhere?" asked Grissom, as he closed the gap between them.

"No, what makes you think I was....going anywhere?"

"You just seemed to be acting as though you were thinking about it"

"How do you know what I was thinking?"

"I don't"

"For your information I was trying to decide what I wanted to eat for breakfast" said Sara quickly.

"So, did you decide?"

"No"

"Well, while you're thinking about it, I'm going to get ready to go to the lab" said Grissom, as he walked into the bathroom. He turned around before closing the door. "When you decide, you can go and eat. Everything you need is in the kitchen" said Grissom, pointing in the direction of the kitchen before closing the door.

Sara gives the door an evil look before turning on her heels, clenching her fists and walking full force for the kitchen.

About 20 minutes later, Grissom came out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen. There he saw Sara eating a bowl of cereal while staring at the wall. He grinned a little before going into the kitchen and getting himself some coffee. He sat down in front of Sara and stared for a moment.

"What?" asked Sara cocking her eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell me about last night?"

"No, you should know anyway"

"Sara, you need to talk about it"

"About what? About how Abbie is dead? About how her rapist is dead because of me? Or even better, about how every rape victim reminds me of her?"

Grissom sighs and continues to look intently at her.

"I thought we got pass this already."

"_We_ didn't!"

"Sara, you can't keep doing this to yourself, year after year!"

"What do you know Grissom? Every year we dance this same dance, and every year, I sober up and leave. We meanwhile continue on the same path, all because YOU can't risk it!" yells Sara, before pushing her chair away from the table and going to the bedroom.

Grissom watches Sara disappear down the hall. He gets up and goes over to the couch and sits down. Sara reappears a few seconds later and heads for the front door.

"Sara?"

"What?" asks Sara, turning around.

"Before you go, I just have one question."

"What?"

"Was your drinking only about Abbie, or is there something else?"

"You should know the answer to that" replied Sara, turning back around and opening the door.

"I can't change what has already happened"

"You really don't get it, do you? What will it take, Grissom, for you to understand where I'm coming from?"

Sara turns around and looks at Grissom sitting on the couch. He doesn't move but locks eyes with her.

"Bye Grissom" says Sara, before turning and leaving.

TBC.


	4. Coming into Reason

To Help Me Get Through 

By SandpiperGrl

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters

Chapter 4

Coming in to the Reason

After closing the door, Sara realized that it wasn't such a good idea to leave. Rain was coming down in buckets and she was standing in it. However, she wasn't about to go back in and face Grissom, although she was happy that he was the one who had rescued her yet again this year. She wasn't about to go in and tell him the story that haunts her every year. So, she sat down on the step, drawing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Suddenly, Grissom came out and sat down next to her with an umbrella, shielding her from the rain.

"What?" asked Sara, not looking at the person next to her.

"Walk me through it."

"I can't" said Sara in a low voice

"You have to talk about it sometime."

"I've already been through counseling, and see where it got me?"

"Come on, let's go in," said Grissom, standing up and holding out his hand.

Sara sighed and looked up at him, before reaching up and taking his hand. The two of them went back into the dryness of Grissom's townhouse. Grissom put the umbrella in its holder before disappearing down a hallway. Sara meanwhile stood in one spot with her arms wrapped around herself. Grissom returned with a towel, which he wrapped around her and guided her down the hall, and into his room. He left her on his bed and went over to his dresser, retrieving one of his LVPD T-shirts and a pair of sweat pants.

"Here, you can change," said Grissom, before walking around Sara.

"Grissom?" a very shaky voice inquired. Grissom turned and looked at her.

"Thanks"

He returned her small smile with one of his own before closing the door so she could change.

Sara looked at the items in her hand before sitting on the edge of the bed. Suddenly the tears that she had been holding back came flowing down. She wiped them away before lying down on her back and staring at the ceiling. The memory that she had tried so hard to forget came flooding back.

_San Francisco_

_April 12, 1996_

_Assistant Coroner's Office_

_A tall blonde girl walks in and goes to the front desk of the Coroner's Office. She greets the lady behind the desk with a small smile, which is returned._

"_Could you tell me where in this huge building I can find Sara Sidle?" asks the blonde_

"_She's with the Coroner right now, uh, I can page her," says the girl behind the desk._

"_That would be wonderful"_

"_Can I get your name?"_

"_Oh, sorry, it's Abby Sidle"_

"_Just one second" the girl behind the desk picked up the phone and pushed a few numbers and waited._

"_Sara, this is Shelley at the front desk, uh, there is a girl here to see you"_

"_Right, Abby"_

"_Okay, I'll do that". Shelley hung up the phone and got up from her chair and came around the desk. _

"_Miss Sidle, come with me," says Shelley, leading Abby down a huge hallway with several doors on each side. The building itself was a two-story building with square paned windows that went all around the building. The halls were painted a solid gray which made the place scarier than it should've been. Shelley opened a door at the end of the hall, which opened up to a large room that was brightened by the windows that were on all four walls. In the room was a bookshelf with many types of books and a somewhat weird sculpture of something. It also contained on one wall a computer desk and on the other wall was a single stand that held a plant. In the middle of the room was a round table with 6 chairs around it._

"_Sara will be in here in just a few minutes" says Shelley, leaving and closing the door. Abby walked over to the shelf and examined the books, most of which were autopsy books. Abby shook her head as she turned and sat down at the table to wait on Sara......_

Sara sat up and opened her eyes. She looked around the room which was as simple as the man who slept here, but just as complicated. She wondered if someday he would take the risk that he couldn't take the day she asked him to dinner. What she thought was a flat out refusal actually turned out to be him not able to risk their friendship. She understood, but it didn't make it any easier for her. She just kept on hoping that maybe it would happen someday. She sighed and started to change her clothes.

Meanwhile, Grissom sat in the living room staring at the hall, waiting for Sara to come out. He was starting to wonder if he should go and ask if she was all right when she came out holding her wet clothes. Grissom got up and took her clothes.

"I made some tea"

"Thanks" says Sara, meeting Grissom's eyes for the first time.

Grissom noticed a tear, reaching up and wiping it away with his thumb. He stared into her eyes and for the first time saw the pain that for so long had been there. Sara broke away from the stare and walked around him. Grissom watched her as she went to the couch and sat down. He then disappeared into a small room off the kitchen. When he came out, he saw that Sara was no longer in the living room. He walked down the small hall in search of her. He found her sitting on his bed, holding something in her hand. He slowly walked in and sat down next to her. Grissom looked down at her hand.

"Abby gave me this one day" explained Sara, looking down at the necklace.

"For no reason, she came to the coroner's office and gave it to me" says Sara trying not to cry.

"It was two days before....." Sara's voice trailed off and the tears that she was trying so hard to keep back came flowing down her face.

Grissom put his arm around her as she leaned into him. Grissom wrapped his other arm around in front of her. Sara held on to him tightly as she cried.

"Sara, you need to confront this."

"I can't" came Sara's voice, breaking up as she cried.

"You have to; you can't keep this bottled up inside anymore"

"Please, Grissom, don't make me relive it" says Sara, pushing Grissom away and leaving the room.

"Sara" called Grissom, getting up and following her into living room.

"Grissom, why do you want me to relive something that I relive every time I work a rape case? Why do you want me to suffer so much?"

"Sara, I don't want you to suffer"

"Yes, you do, you put me on these cases and you know the torment that I go through each time!"

"Sara, that's not why I put you on those cases..."

"Then why?"

Silence filled the room as Grissom stood in the doorway and Sara a few feet from him.

"Grissom, just leave me alone" said Sara, turning her back to Grissom.

Grissom looks at Sara's back for a moment, before closing the door without a word. Sara sits down on the bed and starts to cry again, only this time not because of her memory.

TBC.


	5. First Meeting

To Help Me Get Through  
By SandpiperGrl  
  
Disclamier: Same as the other chapters. Can be found in Chapter 1

Small Note: This chapter is about the first meeting of Sara/Grissom, I needed to include a chapter about Grissom and Sara. In order to progress this end of the story. Chapter 6 resumes the Abby part of the story. A huge Thank You to my awsome beta's!!!!

Chapter 5  
First Meeting

Sara rolled over and looked at the clock that was located on the stand beside the bed. 4:15am. She turned to lie on her back. Her head was pounding. She had cried herself to sleep again. She could no longer count how many times she had cried herself to sleep because of him. 'Why did she let herself get close to him?' she wondered. For the life of her she couldn't figure out how to forget him or leave him. He had always been there for her, he was there before the incident and then he was the one person who stayed with her after. She remembered that he rushed from Vegas just to be with her. He was her best friend. After moving to Vegas things became different. She started to realize that she had feelings for this man that had given her start in Forensics so long ago. She wasn't sure if he shared her feelings or not. Until this year. A few words told her everything she needed to know about why Grissom couldn't start anything with her. It hurt. But she understood. Just having him near her sometimes was hard but knowing that he would drop everything to help her was why she hadn't up and left Vegas.

She kept looking down at the small white piece of paper in her hand. The handwritting wasn't hard to read, but she wanted to make sure she was at the right address. The big expansive building in front of her wasn't what she had expected. The San Fransico Coroners Office and Crime Scene Unit 3 the sign that sat on the front lawn said. Yes, she was at the right place. She took a deep breath before she reached for the door handle to walk inside. She stood just inside the door and looked around. There was a long desk that sat right in front of her and off to the right and left were long hallways. The walls behind the desk had two long directories that were labeled east and west. Sara stood there and looked at the directories and at the piece of paper in her hand. As she looked down at her paper a tall man who was reading a folder while walking ran right into Sara, knocking her to the ground along with the papers from the folder.

"_Oh, I'm so sorry," said the man as he helped Sara to her feet._

"_No, it's okay, I shouldn't be standing here," apologized Sara, looking up at the man, who was bent over tring to pick up the papers he had dropped. Sara bent down to help him._

"_My name is Sara Sidle." _

"_Gil Grissom," replied the man as he stood up._

"_Nice to meet you," said Sara. The two stared at each other for a moment before Grissom spoke._

"_Are you waiting for someone?"_

"_No. Actually, it's my first day, and I'm looking for the assistant Coroner's office."_

"_Really, let me show you the way."_

"_Thank you. Uh ... what do you do here?" Sara asked as the two of them walked down the east side hallway._

"_I'm the assistant coroner ..."_

Suddenly there was a knock at the bedroom door. Sara got up from the bed and went to the door.  
  
"I thought you might want something to eat," answered Grissom, holding a tray.  
  
"Sure," replied Sara, opening the door to let Grissom in. Grissom walked in and set the tray down on the nightstand by the bed.

"Grissom, I need to go home," Sara said, looking at Grissom.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?"

Sara stood there staring past Grissom's head for a moment. Then she shifted her eyes back to Grissom.

"Yes."

TBC.


End file.
